A New Beginning
by Yasmin Masen
Summary: Bella morava com sua tia em Phoenix. Mas devido a alguns acontecimentos inexplicáveis, cinco anos depois da morte de seus pais ela precisa voltar a morar em Forks, lá terá que enfrentar todas as suas antigas lembranças.Primeira fic *.* sumario horrível .


Disclaimer: Crepúsculo não me pertence, pertence a Titia Steph.

Minha primeira fic *.* então mandem reviews ( mesmo que seje para falar que ta horrivel).

* * *

Capitulo Um

Welcome to my life

* * *

Bella's POV (point of view)

Eu não queria me mudar para Forks, aquela pequena e isolada cidade onde quase nunca fazia sol, cidade onde eu nasci e cresci, onde vivi os dias mais felizes da minha vida, eu não queria que todas aquelas lembranças mas eu sabia que era necessário, eu tinha me exposto demais. Eu morava com minha tia em Phoenix desde meus onze anos de idade, quando meu irmão e meus pais morrerão em um desabamento, e eu sabia que minha tia só ficava comigo por causa da minha herança. Desde que eu descobri meus dons, minha Vida tem virado um completo inferno, todos na minha escola me achavam esquisita, e eu nem ao menos fazia questão de fingir que era normal, eu era a típica garota anormal, sempre aconteciam coisas inexplicáveis ao meu redor, e como sempre todos se voltavam contra mim, minha tia e todos ao meu redor estavam ficando cada vez mais desconfiados, e eu não podia deixar que descobrissem o que eu era afinal, não queria ser tacada na fogueira que nem Joana d'arc.

Minha aparência desde a morte dos meus pais ficou lastimável, sempre estive usando roupas muito escuras, que geravam um contraste fantasmagórico com minha pele incrivelmente branca, sem falar no meu cabelo com mexas roxas que causava medo e repulsa nas pessoas, eu nunca deixei ninguém se aproximar muito de min, como se alguém quisesse. Antes de ir para Forks eu tive que trocar totalmente meu guarda roupa e descolorir meu cabelo, se o Alex me visse assim era capaz dele surta, exatamente como minha tia que estava prestes a ter um ataque, ela ate desistiu da minha fortuna para se ver longe de min.

Agora estou aqui neste avião, indo em direção a Forks, morar com meu padrinho Alex Ephrain, ele e dono de uma empresa de multinacionais, por isso esta sempre viajando, vai ser melhor assim, espero que ele não descubra nada. Ele e uma ótima pessoa, pra mim e como se fosse um pai, o pai que eu perdi há cinco anos atrás, ele foi uma das pessoas que mais sofreram com a morte do meu pai, os dois crescerão juntos e eram como se fossem irmãos. O avião começou a pousar e a aeromoça pediu que eu colocasse o cinto. Eu preciso saber o que fazer da minha vida daqui para frente, eu preciso de um novo começo.

Eu estava na limusine do meu tio a caminho de Forks, meu padrinho não pode ir me buscar no aeroporto, pois ele tinha que terminar uns projetos, então ele mandou seu motorista Jefrey, ir me buscar. Esta fazendo sol hoje, acho que e a primeira vez que eu vejo o sol em Forks, estava na hora do crepúsculo, nuca o vi tão bonito em minha vida. Eu me lembro do único dia que vi fazer sol aqui em forks, meus pais e meu irmão ainda eram vivos, nos fizemos um pequenique na grama, mas meu irmão caiu em uma poça de lama todos nos rimos então ele começou a correr atrás da gente todo sujo e jogando barro, ele detonou completamente o vestido favorito da mamãe e ela nem se importou com isso.

O automóvel começa a reduzir a velocidade e eu me deparo com um enorme portão de ferro preto que abre automaticamente, o motorista conduz o carro por uma estradinha de cascalho cercada de arbustos muito bem aparados, mais adiante eu avisto um lindo jardim rodeando a casa, a casa continuava deslumbrante como eu me lembrava, ela era azul clara, com enormes vidraças que davam para ver seu interior. Assim que o carro parou meu padrinho abriu a porta para mim, seus olhos eram verdes que combinavam ligeiramente com seus cabelos castanhos escuros, e ele estava vestindo um terno azul marinho listrado, acho que nunca tinha reparado no quanto ele era bonito. Ele me olhou e deu um largo sorriso.

"Ola minha querida!!! Como você cresceu esta tão bonita, você esta idêntica a sua mãe!!! Como foi a viagem?" ele me perguntou entusiasmado. Eu estava usando uma calça jeans escura com um, sobretudo na cor beje, embora estivesse fazendo sol, a temperatura estava fria, meu cabelo estava solto balançando com o frio cortante, eu realmente estava bonita, ou melhor, parecia normal.

"Oi tio Alex, a viajem foi ótima, como você esta?" pergunto com um falso entusiasmo.

"Eu estou bem minha querida, estava ansioso com sua chegada, e sua tia como esta?" ele me pergunta com sarcasmo, fazendo uma careta, ele a tia Margaret nunca se deram bem, eu rio de sua pergunta.

"Ela ainda não morreu, se e isso que você que saber" nos dois rimos, e ele me conduziu ate a entrada, enquanto o motorista carrega as minhas malas. O hall de entrada era muito aconchegante, decorado com cores que me fazia lembrar o outono, simplesmente de tirar o fôlego.

"Bella, eu quero te apresentar uma pessoa." Ele me diz sorrindo e eu vejo uma moça muito bonita, de cabelos pretos, usando uma calça social preta de cintura alta com uma blusa de gola alta de seda estampada, ela parecia mais uma modelo de passarela.

"Essa e mariana, minha noiva." Ele diz um pouco receoso.

"Ola bella, estava anciosa para conhecer-la" ela diz simpaticamente, me dando um abraço

"O prazer e todo meu" lhe retribuo o sorriso e ela lança um olhar apaixonado para o meu tio.

" Ela tem um sobrinho que mora aqui conosco, mas ele foi visitar alguns parente e só volta no fim das férias, tenho certeza que vocês vão se da muito bem." Ele fala com satisfação,um celular começa a tocar ele me pede licença e o atende saindo da sala e nos deixando sozinhas.

" Venha querida, deixe que eu te leve ate seu quarto, seu tio ainda tem muito trabalho a fazer" ela dise conduzindo-me gentilmente pelas escadas.

* * *

Espero que a fic não tenha ficado muito ruim.

Então mereço reviews????

Sejam sinceros XPPP


End file.
